yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Axel, Lutz, and Loop Nishigori
'Axel, Lutz, and Loop Nishigori '''are the triplet daughters of Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori. Background Axel, Lutz, and Loop were the ones who posted the viral video of Yuuri Katsuki's rendition of Viktor Nikiforov's performance of Stay Close to Me, leading to Viktor's becoming Yuuri's coach. Appearance The girls all have brown eyes and brown hair tied back from their faces with hair scrunchies, along with a prominent blush on their cheeks. They always wear matching outfits, which usually consists of sleeveless hooded jackets, gloves, black skirts, black pantyhose and sneakers. Though they look very similar, they each have a distinguishing point: Axel has pigtails and her color is purple, Lutz has a bun and her color is light blue, and Loop has a ponytail and her color is pink.''Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 2 Booklet Personality The triplets are very passionate about figure skating like their parents. They often stay up late to post on social media or watch competitions, much to the chagrin of their mother, who scolds them for doing so. They are also quite mischievous, secretly recording Yuuri's''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 1 (and later, Viktor's''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 2) skating, as well as personal life''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Ending Song. The triplets are helpful in offering to explain the Grand Prix circuit and assignments to Yuuri's parents (also indirectly explaining to the audience)Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 5, due to their knowledge and interest in the sport. Relationships Takeshi Nishigori Takeshi is the father of the triplets. The triplets resemble Takeshi in physique. Yuuko Nishigori Yuuko is the mother of the triplets. The triplets have Yuuko's hair and eye colour. Yuuko constantly has to scold her daughters for using her online account or whenever they stay up late to watch figure skating. Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri has known the triplets since they were born, but is not shown to be very close to them. The triplets are very casual in addressing Yuuri although he is very much more senior. The triplets are huge fans of Yuuri and like to update their social media with things concerning Yuuri, be it his skating or his personal life. Minako Okukawa The triplets and Minako are seen to have a decently close relationship, planning the "Hot Springs on Ice" together and celebrating in a dance when putting up posters. Quotes * "You really got fat!" ''- Axel on Yuuri's weight * ''"Are you really retiring?" ''- Loop * ''"You never had a girlfriend?" ''- Lutz * “''All the skater otaku will love it!” - Lutz (about the video of Yuuri's rendition of Stay Close to Me) * "That flip had enough rotations, right?" - Lutz (on Yuuri's GPF short program Quad Flip) Trivia * Each of the triplets are named after a type of jump (Axel, Lutz, & Loop.), but only the Axel and Lutz were named after their creators, and only the Lutz is a toe jump. * Their instagram is sukeota3sisters. * Their phone case features Viktor Nikiforov with the Russian flag as a backdrop. Reference Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nishigori Family Category:Asia Category:Japan